moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lord of the Rings (1978 film)/Credits
Opening Logo and Credits *United Artists · A Transamerica Company *Fantasy Films Presents *"J.R.R. Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings" *Edited by: Donald W. Ernst, A.C.E. *Music Composed and Conducted by: Leonard Rosenman *Director of Photography: Timothy Galfas *Screenplay by: Chris Conkling and Peter S. Beagle *Based on the Novels of: J.R.R. Tolkien *Produced by: Saul Zaentz *Directed by: Ralph Bakshi Ending Credits *A Film by: Ralph Bakshi *A Saul Zaentz Production *Assistant Director: John Sparey *Studio Production Supervisor: Jacqueline Roettcher *Animation Production Supervisor: Daniel Pia *Assistant To The Director: Lynne Betner, Leah Bernstein *Assistant To The Producer: Nancy Eichler *Layout: Dale Baer, Louise Zingarelli, Mentor Huebner, David Jonas, Mike Ploog, Kevin Hanna *Landscapes Painted by: Barry Jackson, Johnnie Vita, Marcia Adams, Edwin B. Hirth III, Carol Kieffer *Background Assistants: Lou Police, J. Michael Spooner, Ira Turek *Key Animators: Craig Armstrong, Dale Baer, Brenda Banks, Carl Bell, Jesus Cortes, Lillian Evans, Frank Gonzales, Steven Gordon, Sean Joyce, Lenord Robinson, Chrystal Russell, Paul Smith, Irven Spence, Hank Tucker, Edward Wexler, Bruce Woodside, James A. Davis *Animators: Sam Jaimes, Manny Perez, Joe Roman, Phil Roman, Martin Taras *Assistant Animators: Retta Davidson, Charlotte Huffine, Rob La Duca, Terrence Lennon, Edward Newmann, Barry Temple *Color Models: Janet Cummings *Animation Effects: Stan Green, Nino Carbe, Christopher Andrews *Ink And Special Effects: Mary Jane Cole, Ann Hamilton, Linda Pearce, Emaline Seutter, Karin Stover *Ink & Paint Supervisors: Janet Cummings, Vince Gutierrez, Lee Guttman, Lisa Kshatriya, Sally Reymond, Nelda Ridley, Ruth Tompson, Micki Zurcher *Animation Checker: Dotti Foell *Cel Reproductions: Edgar Gutierrez *Production Staff: Mark Bakshi, Martin Cohen, Christine L. Danzo, Jacquelyn Herst, Cathy Rose, Michael Takamoto *Still Photographer: Phil Bray *Animation Camera: Nick Vasu, Inc., R & B EFX & Animation, Hogan-Lee Images *Negative Cutters: Jack Hooper, Tom Hooper *Sound Effects: Sam Shaw Enterprises *Assistant Sound Editors: Daniel Sharp, Cari Lewis *Special Kaleidscopic Effect by: Symmetricon *Music Editor: Jim Henrikson *Editor: Paul Kirby *Re-recording: Bill Varney, Bob Minkler, Bill Mumford *Dolby Consultant: Stephen Katz *Optical Effects by: The Optical House, L.A. *Title Design: Wayne Fitzgerald *Special Costume Designed and Constructed by: William Barbe and Lynne Betner *Orchestration by: Ralph Ferraro *Song "Mithrandir" Music by: Leonard Rosenman Words by: Mark Fleischer *With the Voices of: Frodo - Christopher Guard Gandalf - William Squire Sam - Michael Scholes Aragorn - John Hurt Merry - Simon Chandler Pippin - Dominic Guard Bilbo - Norman Bird Boromir - Michael Graham Cox Legolas - Anthony Daniels Gimli - David Buck Gollum - Peter Woodthorpe Saruman - Fraser Kerr Théoden - Philip Stone Wormtongue - Michael Deacon Elrond - Andre Morell Galadriel - Annette Crosbie Treebeard - John Westbrook *Character Actors: John A. Neris, Sharon Baird, Michael Lee Gogin, Paul Gale, Patrick Sullivan Burke, Billy Barty, Donn Whyte, Trey Wilson, Albert Cirimele, Patty Maloney, Jeri Lea Ray, Felix Silla, Mike Clifford, Larry Larsen, Art Hern, David Dotson, Tommy Madden *And: Gary Jensen, Aesop Aquarian, Santy Josol, Stan Barrett, John L, Herb Braha, Sam Laws, Hank Calia, Terry Leonard, Frank Delfino, Peter Looney, Russ Earnest, Dennis Madalone, Louie Elias, Buck Maffei, Eddy Fay, Jerry Maren, Carmen Filpi, Harry Monty, Ruth Gay, Frank Morson, Lenny Gear, Walt Robles, Harriett Gibson, Mic Rodgers, Bob Haney, Angelo Rossitto, Chuck Hayward, Pete Risch, Eddy Hice, Jack Verbois, Loren Janes, Gregg Walker *Image Transform, Inc. *Recorded in: Dolby Stereo *Lenses and Panaflex Cameras by: Panavision® *Color by DeLuxe® *No. 25398 Motion Picture Association of America *This picture made under the jurisdiction of IATSE, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. *Copyright © 1978 by The Saul Zaentz Production Company All Rights Reserved *Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright laws and other applicable laws and any unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition of this picture could result in criminal prosecution as well as criminal liability. *The story, or names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons is intended or should be inferred. Category:Credits